Wet
by nemaara
Summary: Raven hates it when everyone randomly gets her wet... but with a certain someone, it might be acceptable. Oneshot - Raven/Robin.


Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

To all those who took the title/summary the wrong way... get your minds out of the gutter, you pervs... :D

But it _is _rated M, for a good reason, so please keep that in mind.

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

* * *

_Monday _

Raven woke up and threw on a cloak. She stretched her arms out, yawning, and rubbed her eyes as she walked out of her room. She glided down the hall, turned a corner, and -

A bucket of water flew out of nowhere, soaking her completely.

"Ha! Gotcha - oh."

"Beast Boy," she kept her voice deliberately calm, but both of them knew that she was about five seconds away from doing something _really _bad to him.

"Oh, um, hi Raven. Uh, that wasn't meant for you, that was supposed to be for -"

"Cyborg."

"Um yeah. How'd you know?"

"Had it been for me," she said in a low monotone, "I would have made sure you died the most painful death possible."

Beast Boy paled. "Which is?"

"Death by over consumption of raw meat," Raven growled, eyes turning red.

Beast Boy yelped and ran down the hallway, leaving Raven to wring out her cloak alone.

* * *

_Tuesday _

One of the most annoying things about Plasmus was the fact that his goo was notoriously difficult to clean up. It came out of clothes easily enough, given a strong detergent, but it had a tendency to be sticky and goopy, so without strong solvents to dissolve it, it tended to be difficult to get rid of.

Which was why she had agreed to help Cyborg clean off the T-car.

"I swear," Cyborg grumbled. "Why can't they just keep that guy asleep?" He dunked a sponge in a bucket of cleaning solution and washed one of the windows.

Raven shrugged, scrubbing the other side of the car.

"Nasty goo-man," Cyborg continued muttering. "Can't just be rid of him. Gotta wake him up every time, gotta spread all his nasty shit everywhere, gotta-"

"Done," Raven put down her sponge and raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "Might want to quit complaining about it and finish your side. Usually you're faster than me."

Cyborg blinked, then realized that she had indeed finished her side more quickly than he had, then went on grumbling about how annoying Plasmus was... but he finished in due course and grabbed the hose. He fiddled with the valve for a moment, but nothing came out.

The robotic man frowned. "Wonder why this thing won't work."

"Might want to turn on the water first," Raven rolled her eyes. "You get distracted so easily."

"Oh, right. My bad," Cyborg reached over and turned on the water valve, but in the process, forgot that he had turned the hose to full blast.

Water shot out in a massive spray, soaking everything in the general direction in front of him. The hose squirmed around in his hands like a snake for a few moments, but a second or two later and he brought it back under control, turning the water down. And then grinned sheepishly as he saw a very disgruntled and very _wet _Raven glaring at him.

"Ah, sorry," he said again, and rubbed the back of his head as the violet haired girl glided past him out of the room.

* * *

_Wednesday _

She had no clue why she had tried her hand at cooking again, but it had not gone well. Not that she had expected any less from herself, but still, it was pretty pathetic to simply make some waffles and end up with a cloud of smoke around her. Coughing and spluttering, she waved her hand around, trying to clear away some of the smoke and clean up the mess she had made. But then she heard the doors open and there was a panicked shout.

"Oh, Raven! Is that you? You are in danger!"

"Starfire, I-"

"Do not worry! I shall assist you in putting out the fire!"

The alien girl rushed over to the room control panel on the nearby wall and pressed a button. The sprinklers in the kitchen turned on, spewing water everywhere, and soon enough, the smoke cleared away, revealing a very irritated, very wet Raven with her arms crossed over her chest. Grumbling to herself, she glided past Starfire, who looked at her confusedly before going over to the pan to see what Raven had cooked.

* * *

_Thursday _

Terra wasn't exactly the best at controlling her powers, but the thing that Raven had grown to respect about her was the fact that she did make an honest effort to control them when she could. It wasn't necessarily her fault that sometimes the energy she gave off got a little out of hand, and besides, she never really had had anyone to tell her how to restraint her powers properly, so it was no wonder that sometimes she fought a bit... chaotically.

Truthfully, Raven wasn't exactly sure what might have been the best way to help the blonde manage it, and Terra hadn't been either, but they both figured that doing what Raven did - meditating daily - couldn't hurt.

So that was why they could often be found together, floating just above the beach close to the shoreline, calmly, quietly meditating, with nothing but the sound of the flowing water around them.

And usually it was pretty helpful; the number of random bursts of energy that Terra released had gone down dramatically, though she wasn't sure whether it was the effects of the meditation or the fact that she finally had friends and people who accepted her.

_Dunno. But it is pretty peaceful here. It's pretty calming. _Terra took a deep breath, feeling a light breeze stir around her. _It's nice to finally have friends. Real friends. Before, everyone looked at me like I was a freak or something, but now it's like... it's like, well, I'm a hero now, right? And hell, I'm even friends with Raven now. And she's like, well... Raven! _She smirked. _I might be better friends with her than even Beast Boy is, and he's known her for like five times as long as I have. It's probably 'cuz he tells too many bad jokes... _Terra giggled lightly, but then put a hand over her mouth as a rock randomly jutted up from the ground beside her, sending Raven flying into the water.

A moment later, the violet haired girl emerged, her face still expressionless, but Terra knew that Raven knew what she had been thinking.

"Um... sorry..."

Raven closed her eyes. "It's not your fault," she muttered, then sighed. "Why do I have such bad luck..."

* * *

_Friday _

Raven hadn't left her room the whole day and everyone was beginning to worry about her - as they always did. She sighed, shaking her head. _Not like I'm upset about anything. But they can't get me wet if I don't see them at all. _She crossed her fingers. _Just one day. One day without someone randomly pouring water all over me. Then it'll all be good-_

"Raven? Raven, are you there?" Someone knocked on her door.

_Go away Robin. I'm not upset about anything. _

"Raven, I know you're in there. Why won't you talk to me?"

Raven sighed, rolling her eyes, trying to ignore him.

"Raven..."

She pursed her lips, unable to resist the pleading sound in his voice. Getting up, she moved near the door, raising her hood. "Robin," she grumbled. "I'm not upset about anything."

There was a short silence. "Oh. So you just felt like being alone today."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because-" she bit her lip. _Shoot. I didn't mean to say that. Now he'll be expecting an answer. _"Um. Just because."

"... really?"

"I - ah..."

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Err, well," she paused and took a breath. "It's... kind of stupid."

Even from behind the door, she could practically feel Robin smirking. "Oh really? What is it?"

"Robin..."

"Raven."

Scowling, she let her door slide open and glared at him. "You're infuriating, you know."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know. So, what's up?"

She turned, sighing. "I... I don't want to get wet."

Instantly, heat rose in both of their cheeks.

"You what-"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant it literally-"

"As in... being soaked in water."

"Yes."

"Okay," he grinned. "I'm not a pervert you know."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I beg to differ."

Robin laughed. "So what's wrong with getting wet?"

"Nothing."

"So why are you afraid?"

"I'm not."

"Oh really. Then prove it. Let's go for a swim."

"Robin..."

"C'mon, Rae. It's not like I'm going to randomly jump out and dump a bucket of water on you while your clothes are still on."

She sighed. "No, that's Beast Boy's thing. It's just-"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm not scared," she shifted uncomfortably. "Do I have to wear a bathing suit?"

"Unless you want to swim in wet clothes. Or go naked."

She shook her head. "See, I knew you were a pervert..."

Robin blushed. "T-that's not it at all. It just seemed like the logical alternative-" he broke off as he realized he was incriminating himself even more. "Never mind. Coming?"

"Sure, but don't tell anyone."

"Okay. Everyone else is going to that concert in an hour so we're alone."

"Sounds suspicious..."

He grinned. "I won't do anything. Unless you want me to."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a pervert. Now get out of my room so I can change-" she sighed. "No, I'm not going to do it in front of you. Go!"

Raven shoved Robin out of her room and turned away, sighing. _Worst luck ever. _

* * *

"A bikini."

"Might want to quit staring before your eyes fall out of your head," Raven grumbled. "I know I'm a girl. No need to make it so obvious."

"Err- sorry," Robin turned crimson, lifting his gaze to her face. "Anyway..."

He took off his shirt and Raven averted her eyes, blushing faintly as she saw his finely built body, lithe and strong - and glistening, as he dove into the water, grinning at her.

"You're staring."

She shifted uncomfortably. He gave her a cocky smile. "I know I'm hot. No need to make it so obvious."

"Asshole," she muttered, then looked at the water.

She took a deep breath and stretched a foot out. Then withdrew it, feeling an odd sense of panic flood through her. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind, but the more she tried to fight it away, the more the terror began to seize her body.

She became aware that Robin was looking at her oddly, saying something, but she couldn't quite make out what it was, not through the fear surging through her, that irrational fear that she hated so much but could not seem to quell.

"... Raven? Hello?" He grabbed her ankle, and for a moment she was afraid that he would pull her in, but he was neither so immature nor oblivious to her emotions to do that.

She shook her head. "Robin..."

"... you're afraid of the water?"

Raven took a deep breath.

"You can talk, you know," he began to get out of the water, but she put a hand out motioning for him to stop.

"I... ah..." Raven sat by the pool, dipping her feet in the water. "Robin. Promise me-"

"I won't think you're silly. Or dumb, or irrational."

Raven closed her eyes. "I've always been afraid of the water. Not like having it splashed on me, but large, deep pools of water. It's... it's from those nightmares my father forced on me. In all of them... in some way, I always felt like I was suffocating. Whether it was from the fire, or him choking me, or plunging me into a pool of lava... I always felt so _helpless_..."

She held her head in her hands, then looked down in surprise as she felt a pair of hands close around her ankles. "You beat him," Robin said simply. "You conquered your fear of him and defied your destiny."

"I did," she muttered. "So it seems weird that something little like this would still bother me."

"It's not weird. You just never had to face it before so it never went away."

"I-I suppose so." Raven dipped a hand into the pool. "I was never afraid of the water itself," she murmured. "Just of what it might feel like if I went into it."

"So what's the big deal? Come on, it won't be bad," he held a hand out.

"I know it won't." But she still didn't move.

He frowned and thought for a moment, guessing at what the problem was. "If you want, I can teach you how to swim," Robin smiled at her.

Raven raised an eyebrow, moved her hand around a little, then splashed Robin's face with a little wave of water. And smirked. "Never said I couldn't swim, Boy Wonder."

Robin looked at her, surprised. "You-you just splashed me!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I thought we were having a moment here!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure we are." And she splashed him again.

Robin scowled, then his hands around her ankles tightened and he dragged her into the pool with him. She landed in the pool with a small grunt, sinking down into the water, and emerged a moment later with a gasp.

"Uncalled for," she grumbled, swimming over to Robin.

He grinned. "Payback. And besides, look at you. You don't seem afraid at all."

"It's not so bad, when you know there's someone there to save you if you need it."

Robin blinked, then smiled. "So we _are _having a moment."

"Great deduction. You should be a detective."

"Thanks," he ignored the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Where'd you learn to swim, anyway?"

Raven laid back, floating gently on the surface of the water. "The monks of Azarath taught me to."

"You weren't afraid?"

"Hard to be afraid when the water's only three feet deep."

Robin snorted. "That's true. But wait... if you could swim all this time, why'd you never come to the beach with any of us during the summer..."

"I was _not_ going to wear a bikini in public. And I'm still not going to."

"But you're fine wearing one around me."

Raven paused for a moment, then smirked again. "Maybe I like showing off my body. Payback for you showing off yours."

Robin coughed lightly. "Are you implying that-"

"Don't even try to deny it," she spoke in a monotone, but her eyes sparkled. "I know what you think about me."

"Even playing field then," the masked hero was suddenly in front of her and dragged her legs into the water. She tilted her head to the side, blinking. "I couldn't stand the sight of you wet - and quite frankly, under dressed - in front of me," he replied to her surprised expression.

And then he shifted uncomfortably as she drew close to him. "Really? I thought you might've liked that sight, Boy Wonder," she whispered in his ear, moving yet closer to him.

He knew he was blushing, but how could he help it? Here was Raven, _Raven,_ of all people, the girl who always hid herself from everyone, the girl who was his best friend, a decidedly beautiful girl whom he never would've thought would get so close to him... at least not physically. He tried to keep himself calm, but the only thought ruling his mind was the fact that her chest was pressed up tightly against his own and he could feel two hardened nubs at the center of each of her mounds - _don't think about that! Don't think about it... don't think about it... don't think about it... _

"Something wrong?" Raven said innocently, but she moved closer to him, her stomach pressing against his, bare legs intertwining with his own.

And the worst part was, she knew _exactly _what kind of an effect she was having on him.

Another smirk crossed her face. "I never picked you out to be the prudish type, Robin."

"I, well-"

She pushed her hips against his and felt something distinctly male-only pressed against her crotch, something pulsing with vigorous life, something that her rather flustered friend seemed to be fighting to deny the existence of.

"You're testing the limits of my self control," Robin grunted as she ground her body against his again. "_Really _pushing the limits."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might want it too?" She said quietly, her eyes scanning up and down his body.

He breathed in sharply. "No. And I never thought you'd be the one to make the first move-"

"We all have our... desires sometimes."

"Ah, well, that's-"

"You're not going to shy away, are you?"

Suddenly he was aware that she had her arms wrapped around his body and her face was close, _very _close to his own. And at that distance, it became apparent that she had not gone insane or had succumbed to a random outburst of lust - the look in her eyes was still perfectly controlled, but she was hungry, hungry for him and his _very sexy _body - though she was still willing to back off if he was really that uncomfortable.

_But I want to give her what she wants, and besides... I'm not completely innocent myself. _

He pushed back against her. She smiled, then looked up at his face.

"Take off that infernal mask, will you?"

"Sure," he reached a hand up and threw aside the mask, then reached down slightly, tracing the lines of her collar bones and the points of her shoulder blades on her back. "Take off that infernal bathing suit, will you?"

She felt something pulse inside her, and realized that she was very excited, almost too excited, but just _almost. _She felt a hand graze over her chest, then over her stomach, running back and forth across her waistline, and at that point, she realized that she was definitely too excited.

Above them, light bulbs began popping and behind, the water began thrashing about rapidly, like a storm, but she really didn't care. And apparently, Robin didn't either, because his hand dipped into her bottom and he felt a wetness that had nothing to do with the water around them...

"You know," he breathed into her neck. "I thought you hated getting wet."

Her legs clenched around his hand. "Depends on what you're talking about," she whispered tightly. "Not so bad, if it's with you."

He smirked at her. "Glad to hear that. You know..."

"Yes?" Raven bit her lip, and her voice was more strained than before.

"I like it when you're wet too."

A second later, she cried out his name and the last of the lights above them broke, casting them into darkness. It was silent for a moment, save for Raven's gasps for breath.

"You broke it."

"Your fault," came the breathless reply.

"Ah well," there was the sound of splashing water as someone moved to get out of the pool.

"Where do you think you're going?" a female voice said suddenly, and the splashing stopped.

"What, one wasn't enough for you?"

"Oh, please, Robin. We've got all night. Don't think that I'm through with you yet..."

_Oh dear. _He yelped a little as she dragged him back into the pool and tore his swimming trunks off of him.

* * *

A/N: Ah, seems like I'm a perv too...


End file.
